dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe 70
Universe 70 is a Ying universe to the Yang of Universe 7's. Meaning that whatever happens in Universe 7, the opposite happens in Universe 70. This universe resides right next to Universe 7, at first it was a reflection of Universe 7, it evolved much differently. It can only be destroyed if Universe 7 is destroyed as both universes are intertwined. What happens in Universe 7 effects Universe 70. The Goddess of Destruction is Mizuna, a former Dark Saiyan Queen. The Angel is Arkis, and the Supreme Kai is Morri ( named after The Morrigan in Irish Mythology.) This universe is not a complete clone of Universe 7 meaning that instead of complete clones of those in Universe 7, there are different versions that compare to Universe 7. History Creation This universe was created once Universe 7 was. From there the two universes began to work hand in hand and the outcomes and choices of Universe 7 played out differently. Thus different species and different worlds came to be causing the universe to evolve differently. Thus universe 7 members while not having an exact counterpart in this universe ( meaning there's not a Goku, Vegeta etc running around) there are those that directly correlate to them that tend to be opposite. Frosbyte This Universe's version of Frieza is known as Frosbyte. He is not the head of an empire but works for the Dark Saiyans Empire, holding the rank of Thane. As far as the monarchy goes, he could never rule over the empire but holds the highest rank a non-Saiyan could hold within the empire. He is a member of Frieza's race but his transformations are different than the typical 1-4 forms with access to a fifth form. Frosbyte power-wise is the fourth most powerful entity in the hierarchy, strength-wise and politically wise. Those above him are The Council, the heir to the throne and the High King/Queen. Frosbyte acts as a governor of the entire empire. Heelkins The Heelkins were an obscure and demonic race of demons with the upper bodies of humans and lower bodies of lions with wings and tails with stingers. They were a savage people, enslaving their neighbors on their home planet, Astrarth. Most notable of these enslavements was the Dark Saiyans whom they mistreated most often. However, they were defeated by the Dark Saiyans. This universe's Namkeians are the descendants of the Heelkins. Namekians Namekians in this universe are quite different than in Universe 7. They are not peaceful by any means and are arguably the most violent race. It is said the winds of their cold planet blow over the hearts of every Namekian child, causing them to turn cold. Instead of growing large, their Super Namekian state has the appearance of a shark/lizard hybrid. This is their counter to Dark Super Saiyan, The Namekians and the Dark Saiyans hatred of each other is well known throughout the universe and the two races still fight each other to settle their centuries-old feud Rise of the Dark Saiyans The Dark Saiyans rose to power nearly three centuries ago. The previous inhabitants of Planet Astrarth were known as Heelkins, an obscure demon race. Legend has it they enslaved the Dark Saiyan ancestors. That came to an end due to a warrior known as Kolard. Kolard led a rebellion of Dark Saiyans and the Heelkins were slaughtered. Not a single one remained. From there they formed a monarchy and named Kolard as their first king, the title eventually becoming known as Kaiser. However, Kolard was not the warrior for the job and ran amuck, his tyranny nearly destroying his race and planet. His son, Jinjer was even worse, killing his father and taking his throne. This continued with the Kolard monarchy exploiting their race, driving them to the brink of destruction for decades. Finally, a Dark Saiyan warrior, Lemogra rose up after becoming the first Super Saiyan in Dark Saiyan history and overthrew the monarchy taking the throne for himself. He changed things overnight, declaring that from now one the Dark Saiyan heir would be chosen by the ruler. Also, female Saiyan warriors were allowed to be considered for ruling the Planet. He also built the Elder Council, otherwise known as the Circle. Their rule was to act as judge, jury and if needed, executioner. They also have the authority to remove their current ruler if the ruler is running amuck. And so the Dark Saiyans began to rebuild. After the death of Lemogra and two more kings, the first queen of the Dark Saiyans Luffa began to look further than her planet. She realized that her race deserved to take on a ruling rule in the universe. And so she ordered her warriors to attack a random planet. After a successful invasion, Luffa continued her campaign of conquest, dying on a random planet, an old woman after a fifth of the universe in the Dark Saiyan's grasp. Her heir, Callion rose to power and proved to be a bloodthirsty tyrant. Under his rule, the Dark Saiyans grew their empire to what it is now. However, the Dark Saiyans suffered as much as they had under Kolard. His wife, Mizuna rebelled against her husband to free her people. Being much more powerful than her husband she destroyed him and took on the mantle of queen and led her people through their most fruitful time yet. She then met the former God of Destruction, Sakis. The God, enamored by the beautiful Saiyan queen married her and the angel of universe 70, Arkis took her on as a protege and her two children she had with Sakis, Niun and Dakon. However unhappy with her current husband Escar often visited her former home to see the low-level warrior, Arlic who was also her lover. Mizuna gave birth to her third child, Celeron. Disgusted by her new husband's sadistic tendencies, and due to him killing her longtime lover, Arlic right in front of her, Mizuna trained hard while on the run protecting baby Celeron until she was able to take on her husband, destroying him. She took on the mantle of Goddess of Destruction. Her oldest child, Dakon became king of the Dark Saiyan homeworld with Niun being his heir. Demon Realm The demon realm is not sealed away in this universe. Instead, it is alive and well with Demigra one of the gods most races worship. Demigra has a current blood feud with the Dark Saiyan warrior Celeron due to an agreement between him and his mother who went back on her word once she became Goddess of Destruction. In Universe 70, the Majin race are considered demons and thus reside in the Demon Realm Shadow Dragons In Universe 70, the Shadow Dragons have evolved to become their own race. Each planet has its own set of Dragonballs that can only be used once every fifty years. Once a wish is made the dragons go to a distant planet and from there combine together to form a Shadow Dragon. Once a new dragon is formed, another set of Dragonballs are made. Androids The Earthlings in Universe 70 have evolved into biomechanical androids (or cyborgs). They are a race of mercenaries and bounty hunters. Energy attacks are merely absorbed by then and make them stronger. Instead of absorbing each other, they absorb the enemies of those they defeat. Category:Alternate Universe